


I care

by Pinkper59



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, I write this in the notes app on my IPad, OC is not a good person, OC is not sane, i write this instead of sleeping, who needs sleep?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkper59/pseuds/Pinkper59
Summary: When everything's hell, can you find love?





	I care

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what I'm doing.  
> I tabbed out to copy the chapter and the page refreshed.  
> I dunno what to put for a summary  
> I've only ever posted one other fanfic and it didn't have a romance and I never completed it.

Attack on Titan 

Levi X OC (Rose) I care.

Okay there is a slight lie in here, people can go three hours in a harsh environment without shelter, three days without water and three weeks without food but for the sake of this fic, it's three days without food as well.

 

'ALRIGHT THEN POTATO! YOU HAVE OFFICIALLY LOST MEAL PRIVILEGES FOR THE NEXT FIVE DAYS PLUS YOU HAVE TO RUN TILL THE SUN SETS!' The instructor screamed, I laughed a little and he spotted it. 'IS SOMETHING FUNNY BACK THERE?'  
'No Sir! It's just, human beings can't live more than three days without food. Loosing meal privileges for the next five days then, is impossible!' I replied using my knowledge to my advantage.  
'And who are you!?'  
'Rose Bloom from Shiganshina Sir!'  
'You're from Shiganshina huh? Well ain't you a pretty little flower? Right! Potato your meal loss is down to four days, Bloom you just scored yourself no meal privileges for one day.'  
'Sir! Losing meals for four days is still impossible!'  
'Bloom! If I hear one more word out of you I'll force you to shut up!'  
'Sorry Sir!' The instructor then moved on and Sasha thanked me for standing up for her, I just did it because he was factually wrong though. I don't know why she's thanking me. Oh well, at least it means she owes me.

~

'CADETS! Today we will be assessing your ODM capabilities! So get in line and get strapped in. First up Bloom and Leonheart.' I walked up to the apparatus and got strapped in. As I felt myself rise my body instinctively went still and I was soon dangling completely balanced. Guess I have an aptitude for this. 'This is the kind of thing we need from you all! Once you're done and proven yourself you can spend the rest of the day doing whatever!' Once I had been let down I instantly headed to my dorm and looked at everything I knew about the scouts, especially Captain Levi. I may have a slight interest in Humanity's Greatest Soldier. But only because I'm interested in how he's so strong! Plus I hear he was raised in the underground city.

~

It's finally almost over, my three years in the cadets what a time it's been, Potato still owes me, guess I better go cash in on that before I join the scouts. 'Alright Punks! The people standing in front of you are the top 10 in your class, think long and hard why you didn't make it and which regiment you'll join. DISMISSED!' Damn, 11th? Even the Jaeger kid beat me.   
'Hey Bloom!' I heard a voice and saw Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie calling me.  
'Hey guys! Congrats on getting 2nd Reiner!' I said running up to them.  
'We're going into town to celebrate, want to join?'  
'Yeah! Much better than my plan of getting food off Potato and spending the night eating away my troubles.' We set off to the local restaurant we had spent a lot of time at, I was quite close friends with those three never really liked Jaeger, Mikasa was kinda just perfect goddess, Armin was too busy hanging out with those two. Jean's a argumentative horse mother's boy plus he's joining the MP, Marco just gives off the aura that he's not important and will die. Connie's got too big of an ego, Sasha's good as a servant and someone to get food from but that's it, Christa's too nice and everyone treats her as a goddess, Ymir's cool but she hangs around with Christa too much. Reiner's a great friend for learning ODM from and a great guy, Annie seems aloof but that's why we got on so well plus she's great at hand to hand finally Bert, rather tall like seriously I'm a midget, his 192 CM compared to my 150, I'm shorter than Captain Shorty, Bert's really quiet which is great but he needs more self confidence.  
'Oi, stop spacing out.'  
'Sorry! Got distracted!' I ran to catch up with them as we sat in our regular seats. 'So congrats on Top 10 you guys you going to join the MP?'  
'I definitely am.' Said Annie as cold as ever, Reiner seemed a little off and didn't say anything so I decided not to push the matter on.


End file.
